Parfois 1 peu de chance, suffisent à l'amour
by Mae Kusanagi
Summary: couple ? pas si habituel, à vous de voir si vous aimez! Un jeune homme se souvient qu'il lui a suffit d'une danse , d'une explosion et de la chance pour tomber amoureux !
1. Un doux réveil

Salut ! ça fait longtemps depuis ma dernière fiction !

Et oui les études et tout ça ça aide pas !

Enfin bon voilà une fiction sur laquelle je planche depuis 2 ans maintenant et je sais pas d'un seul coup, à 2 h du mat, la muse qui se rappelle que j'existe !

Et c'est pas peu dire puisque c'est en écoutant le groupe Muse que je suis en train d'écrire !

Donc je disais :

Fanfiction de Gundam Wing

avec le** couple **slash pour l'instant inconnu (sauf de moi :-D )

**Warning** :c'est un slash donc homophobe vous savez quoi faire !

**Rating** : M ( je vais voir pour mettre la version non censurée je sais pas encore où !)

**Disclaimer** : les perso ne m'appartiennent pas ! (sniff ! vous êtes sûr ? ouin !)

L'histoire se situe après l'autodestruction de Heero et il n'y a pas eu de combat au pôle (je sais plus lequel)

**Parfois un peu de chance, une danse et une explosion suffisent à l'amour !**

(un peu long je sais mais du coup j'ai pas besoin de résumé !)

« Tu es bien songeur Koi ! »

la voix était alourdie par le sommeil mais assez clair pour lui montrer que son compagnon était réveillé depuis quelques temps. Il se détourna de ses pensées pour fixer la personne à coté de lui et il sourit : il tenait entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux qu'il avait caressé pendant son sommeil et pendant sa plongée dans ses souvenirs.

Il sentait maintenant une main qui arpentait son ventre et sa poitrine.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? »

La voix fut accompagné cette fois-ci de lèvres descendant vers les siennes et se sellant dans un baiser. D'abord doux et léger comme une caresse le baiser se fit plus passionné, leurs langues venant participer au baiser et conquérir un territoire devenu familier. Les lèvres se séparèrent et après avoir repris son souffle il put enfin parler

Je repensais à comment nous en étions arrivé là, tous les deux dans ce lit.

Hum … voilà un sujet intéressant mais je préfère quelque chose de plus concret.

Et avec ces mots vinrent des baisers de plus en plus passionnés, assoiffés, la main toujours sur son ventre commençant le long chemin qui menait vers son entrejambe.

Entre deux baisers des mots furent gémis :

Oui c'est sûr…. Beaucoup plus…. Plus concrêêêts oui continue ... !

Et laissons là nos deux amoureux qui pour ce chapitre restent inconnus.

Et oui à l'origine je donnais déjà l'identité d'un personnage mais bon c'est sorti comme ça et j'aime bien alors ….

Vous pouvez laisser des reviews si ça vous dit, enfin je vous force pas !

La suite devrait sortir assez vite en espèrant que ma muse se balade pas trop loin parce qu'en fait ma fic est en petit morceau un peu partout sur mes brouillons et faut de l'inspiration pour tout remettre en ordre lol !

Bon bah j'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'ici et vous inquiété pas les autres chapitres seront plus long !


	2. un club gay

Bon je commence la suite !

Toujours dans le même esprit mais ce coup ci à 3 h du mat !

**Warning** :c'est un slash donc homophobe vous savez quoi faire !

**Rating** : M ( je vais voir pour mettre la version non censurée je sais pas encore où !)

**Disclaimer** : les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas ! (sniff ! vous êtes vraiment sûr ? ouin !)

POV ?

Flash Back :

Il se trouvait dans un club. Pas n'importe lequel, il a fallu qu'il ait une mission dans un club gay. Ce n'était pas qu'il était homophobe, non loin de là, il fait même partie de cette gente masculine tendant vers les attributs, situés en dessous de la ceinture et identiques aux siens.

Non le problème c'était le regard des autres, pas envers lui, mais envers les jeunes hommes qui dansaient sur l'estrade. Il était dégoûté de voir autant de regards lubriques et la tendance presque pédophile de ces hommes ayant atteint l'âge bien supérieur à la quarantaine.

Il appréciait le courage de ces jeunes presque adultes, arrivant à oublier la sensation de ces regards violant presque leur corps. Certains, il en était sûr, même forcés à se dévoiler devant ces hommes.

Il attirait les regards lui aussi, après tout il était tout aussi jeune et beau. Mais il savait se défendre et il avait une mission à accomplir qu'il ne pouvait pas faire échouer en provoquant une bagarre.

Une chanson démarra, il reconnut tout de suite : Muse Hysteria. Il aimait cette chanson. Une chanson sur la possession et sur la perte de contrôle.

Une silhouette s'avançait sur la piste, souple, athlétique, finement musclé, le visage caché par l'obscurité. C'est elle qui chantait, voix suave, jeune et un peu exotique.

**It's bugging me, grating me and twisting me around** **Yeah I'm endlessly caving in and turning inside out**

_**Cause I want it now I want it now**_

Le jeune homme agrippa la barre et s'élança, tourna autour d'elle les pieds ne touchant plus le sol et une fois terminé il était à genou, la tête vers le bas cachant son visage.

**Give me your heart and your soul**

Il se releva et continua à danser

_**And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out**_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

Il tournait sur lui même, puis marcha le long de l'estrade. Ses gestes s'accordant aux paroles de la chanson.

_**It's holding me, morphing me**_

_**And forcing me to strive**_

Je pus enfin voir son visage et je fus à la fois surpris et soulagé.

_**To be endlessly cold within**_

_**And dreaming I'm alive**_

Continuant à le regarder je compris que c'était lui qui avait choisi cette chanson et elle lui allait si bien.

J'étais jaloux des regards que lui lançait les autres spectateurs, je voulais le cacher, le garder pour moi, cette personne semblant si froide mais si sensuelle.

Cause I want it now I want it now 

_**Give me your heart and your soul**_

_**And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out**_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

Son regard se posa sur moi, mais il ne donna aucun signe de m'avoir reconnu puis continua toujours en me regardant.

_**And I want you now I want you now**_

_**I'll feel my heart implode**_

_**And I'm breaking out Escaping now**_

_**Feeling my faith erode**_

Il termina la chanson à bout de souffle, à genou la tête penchée vers le sol. Puis il se releva rapidement et s'enfuya vers les coulisses certainement pour s'échapper. Au même moment un autre homme se leva dans la salle, certainement son contact.Je me levait à mon tour pour le poursuivre et je prévenait les autres de les retenir derrière le club.


	3. interlude 1

Oula le dernier chapitre est passé tellement vite que j'ai rien mis à la fin !

Enfin bon. On ne sait toujours pas qui est le couple mais pour ceux qui ont une idée n'hésitait pas à me la faire partager !

Bon alors on a la chance et la danse, manque plus que l'explosion lol !

**Bon c'est pas un nouveau chapitre c'est juste la traduction de la chanson !**

**Hystérie Muse**

**Ça me tape sur les nerfs, ça m'irrite et ça me rend fou**

**Ouais je me soumets sans cesse et ça me met sens dessus dessous**

**Parce que je le veux maintenant je le veux maintenant**

**Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme**

**Et je m'évade je m'évade**

**Dernière chance de perdre le contrôle**

**Ça me retient, ça me transforme**

**Et ça me force à lutter**

**D'être sans cesse froid à l'intérieur**

**Et rêver que je suis vivant**

**Parce que je le veux maintenant je le veux maintenant**

**Donne moi ton cœur et ton âme**

**Et je ne m'effondre pas je m'évade**

**Dernière chance de perdre le contrôle**

**Et je te veux maintenant je te veux maintenant**

**Je vais sentir mon cœur imploser**

**Et je m'évade je m'échappe maintenant**

**Je sens ma foi s'éroder**

désolée pour le format de la chanson je sais pas pourquoi mais il veut pas faire autrement

Bon allez il faut que je commence à taper le chapitre 3 maintenant

Peut-être que je pourrais le publier ce soir ?

Si vous avez des choses à me suggérer dites le moi !

J'essaierai de les caser si elles cadrent avec ce que j'ai déjà écrit.


	4. un club gay pov 2

**Vraiment vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée du retard ! je n'ai aucune excuse et franchement je ne vous en veux pas si vous voulez me taper dessus !**

**et désolée pour le format mais comme d'hab le pc fait ce qu'il veut ! lol!**

**Warning** :c'est un slash donc homophobe vous savez quoi faire !

**Rating** : M ( je vais voir pour mettre la version non censurée je sais pas encore où !)

**Disclaimer** : les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Attention là mes perso font du OOC !

Un club gay 2 

POV 2

Flash back : 

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur moi ? c'est vrai quoi je ne suis pas tout seul ! mais non. J'ai reçu une mission : récupérer les informations obtenus par un de nos contacts. En soi la mission est simple, ce qui ne me plait pas c'est le lieu et ce que je devrait faire pour obtenir ces infos.

Ce contact a émis une seule condition à la remise des infos : que la personne venant le voir soit un jeune homme et qu'il fasse une apparition remarquée sur scène. Le salop ! et il veut que ça lui plaise ou il repartira.

Il a fallu que je tombe sur un des genres d'homme que je déteste, que j'abhorre, le genre qui soulage la raideur dans leur pantalon en regardant des jeunes hommes danser et se déshabiller.

Bien sûr tout cela restera confidentiel, même les autres au refuge ne sont pas au courant . et quant à ce que je pense de tout cela je fais comme d'habitude et je ne dis rien et j'obéis.

Encore heureux j'ai le choix de la musique et de la chorégraphie. J'ai cherché longtemps une chanson qui ne serait pas trop lente mais possible à danser et qui me ressemblerait. Si je dois faire quelque chose autant le faire à fond et j'ai choisi hysteria de Muse.

Et voilà c'est le grand soir, je suis derrière le rideau attendant mon tour, je vous jure que dès que j'ai les infos je tue le contact. J'ai peut-être choisi la musique et la choré mais ils ne m'ont pas laisser le choix pour la tenue : mini short et haut s'arrêtant au dessus de mon ventre, laissant voir une fine musculature suite à mon entraînement.

La musique s'arrête et on m'annonce. Mon dieu mais qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ! la musique commence et je me lance.

**_It's bugging me, grating me and twisting me around_ **

_**Yeah I'm endlessly caving in and turning inside out**_

_**Cause I want it now I want it now**_

J'agrippait la barre et tournait autour, je ne réflechissait plus, je me laissait aller pour la première de ma vie et étonnamment j'aimais ça.

_**Give me your heart and your soul**_

Je me relevait et continuait à danser sans réellement m'occuper de se qui ce passait autour de moi

_**And I'm breaking out I'm breaking out**_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

Je tournait et dansait le long de l'estrade et comme la chanson je laissait s'échapper tout contrôle

_**It's holding me, morphing me**_

_**And forcing me to strive**_

_**To be endlessly cold within**_

_**And dreaming I'm alive**_

_**Cause I want it now I want it now**_

Je sentais un regard posé sur moi plus perçant que les autres, était-ce mon contact ?

_**Give me your heart and your soul**_

_**And I'm not breaking down I'm breaking out**_

_**Last chance to lose control**_

Je cherchais ce regard dans la sale malgré la lumière et ce n'est que grâce à mon entraînement que je n'ai pas raté mon pas. Zech Merquise était dans la salle et il savait qui j'étais vu sa façon de me regarder, il y avait de l'étonnement mais était-ce du soulagement que je voyais dans ses yeux ? impossible

_**And I want you now I want you now**_

_**I'll feel my heart implode**_

_**And I'm breaking out Escaping now**_

_**Feeling my faith erode**_

Je terminais à bout de souffle et me rappelais que, si lui était là, alors Oz aussi et notre contact n'avait donc pas était aussi discret que l'on pensait.

Je sorti rapidement vers les coulisses sentant encore une autre personne me suivre. Ainsi j'avais plu à mon contact ! Dommage mais si on ne s'en allait pas très vite, il ne pourra même pas me parler.

Et voilà, encore désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu 2 semaines chargées avec mon conseil de classe et l'entreprise de mon stage qui est en redressement judiciaire. Purée ! je savais pas que c'était aussi dur de faire un inventaire !

Bon enfin je vais essayer d'écrire un autre chapitre avant dimanche. Parce qu'après vous n'en aurait pas avant le 23 juillet parce que je pars en vacances dans un trou perdu où y a pas internet et d'ordinateurs ! Ouin ! Monde trop injuste !

Et tout compte fait vous savez maintenant qui est l'un des perso. Qui avez deviné ?

Et l'autre perso c'est dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis méchante hein !

Au début pour la musique j'hésitais entre « hysteria » et « Time is running out » mais je trouvais qu'hysteria collait mieux au perso donc ….

Au prochain chapitre bisous à tout le monde et merci à toi sam redwolf pour tes encouragements et encore désolée pour l'attente !


	5. interlude 2

Juste une note pour m'excuser de tout ce retard et pour dire que ce weekend il y aurait certainement le 4e chapitre.

J'ai mis longtemps à me remotiver pour écrire et après 8 mois le seul moment que je trouve pour écrire est celui où j'ai un mal de crane à vous rendre dingue ! lol !

Enfin, d'ici vendredi je reprend l'écriture de cette fic et je la terminerai avant mon exam de BTS j'espère.

Le chapitre 4 commence à prendre forme et tout était sur brouillon sauf cette partie la donc après ce sera relativement facile d'updater plus régulièrement.

Enfin bon je vous dis bonne nuit et bonne future lecture !!

Bye

**Mae**


	6. Et tout bascule

**Après plus de 10 mois d'absence me revoila**

**Vraiment encore désolé je sais que moi même je n'aime pas attendre pour les suites.**

**Mais bon je ne savais vraiment pas comment enchaîner cette partie alors même si c'est pas vraiment vraisemblable excusez moi !**

**Warning** :c'est un slash donc homophobe vous savez quoi faire !

**Rating** : M ( je vais voir pour mettre la version non censurée je sais pas encore où !!)

**Disclaimer** : les perso ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !!

Attention là mes perso font du OOC !!

Et tout bascule ! 

Le jeune homme récupéra une sacoche lui appartenant qu'il avait mis là en cas d'urgence. Il se cacha derrière un rideau juste le temps de laisser passer son contact qu'il retint par la manche pour ensuite le tirer vers la sortie. Et voilà Oz agissait, on entendait des cris des jeunes garçons dans les coulisses terrifiés par les hommes armés, ils s'écartèrent vite leur laissant libre champ.

Des coups de feu furent entendus, un tir toucha au but tuant sur le coup l'homme le plus âgé près du cœur. Le garçon le laissa le sachant condamné et lâcha un juron « shimatta ». Il continua jusqu'au bout du couloir et arriva devant la porte de service. La frappant du pied il continua sur sa lancée en longeant le mur.

Il savait qu'il se faisait encerclé mais ne pouvait rien y faire il n'avait ni arme ni explosif ni même de couteau. il vit des points rouge dansé sur le mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fixent sur lui. Il était pris.

« C'est la fin cette fois, pilote 01 !

- Zech Merquize, si je m'attendait à cela ! »

Heero était relativement assez loin du mur pour que quelqu'un y passe sans se coller à lui. Il attendait en regardant fixement zech de ses yeux glacés.

Un soldat se glissait derrière lui, il attendait encore. Puis alors que le soldat se rapprochait encore un peu, il recula, lui pris le bras, se colla contre le mur pour se protéger et le mis devant lui. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'aucun n'eut le temps de réagir.

Les soldats ne tiraient pas mais le tenaient en joue. Heero prit l'arme de son otage. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il devait partir, se faire prendre était hors de question. Non ce qu'il fallait c'était une diversion. Il fouilla les poches du soldat, vérifia sa ceinture et finalement sa propre sacoche et tout ça bien entendu en restant hors du champ de tir.

Il trouva enfin quelque chose : une petite grenade, pas trop puissante mais assez pour distraire ses ennemis. Les soldats n'avaient pas vu ce qu'il avait sorti de sa sacoche, donc il avait l'avantage. Discrètement il dégoupilla la grenade et d'un geste précis l'envoya assez loin pour ne pas être atteint par l'explosion.

Les soldats virent qu'il avait lancé quelque chose, mais ne pouvaient rien faire s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre leur cible. La grenade explosa, mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu : la grenade s'est placé prés d'une cuve qui ne devait certainement pas contenir de l'eau.

Ainsi quand la grenade a explosée, la cuve suivit et emporta avec elle un des murs porteur de l'immeuble où elle était placée, entraînant le basculement de celui-ci, droit sur notre petit groupe .

A suivre ….

Au prochain chapitre. Bisous à tout le monde et merci à toi Sam redwolf pour tes encouragements et encore désolée pour l'attente !!!


End file.
